


Sunshine

by nymphlotus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphlotus/pseuds/nymphlotus
Summary: Bucky has been having issues. His mind is tormenting him to the point he can't be in the field. He feels as if he is a burden. Out of the kindness from his heart, Tony puts him on a very important mission. The kind of mission that could tear the Avengers apart if it goes south. All eyes are on him now. But he couldn't get his eyes off her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Strong content.

Laughter filled his ears. Sweat ran down his back. The sight in front of him made his heart hammer into his chest. Blue eyes glared daggers at the man with her. The night had just begun and he was homicidal. Why must she do this to him? The sight of gold caught his attention. The many necklaces around her neck swayed and clicked together as she danced. But the only necklace he saw was _‘__Darling_’ in pretty gold plated cursive. Long blonde hair fell down her back, grimy hands wrapped around her waist. A never ending smile on her face. 

Buck could hear himself growling. Forcing himself to look away he caught the gaze of Steve. A very stern ‘don’t you dare’ look only made him more angry. The sound of shattering glass could barely be heard over the loud music. Flexing his metal hand he marched to her. He felt the fire in his eyes. His heart raced in his ears. Now towering over the man, he saw fear spread in his eyes. Slowly he let go of the girls waist and backed away. 

“Hey, don’t be scared of him.” Her voice was like pure sugar. So sweet and addicting but could kill you if you have to much. “He’s just a guard dog.” Soft hands wrapped around his neck. Rage melted down his back. Everything seemed pointless when she touched him. The smell of her hair was all he could think about. 

“I-I don’t want no beef man…” The high pitched voice made him clench his teeth. In an instant he was gone. 

“Awwww, Bucky.” Soft breasts pressed against his chest as she turned to him. “You never let me have any fun.” 

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her body flush against his. Leaning his head down he ghosted over her lips. “No I let you have to much fun.” Lights of all colors danced around them. Bright green eyes peered up into his. A soft hand ran over his cheek and down to his lips. 

“You like what I do to you.” 

All Buck could do was smile, she was the sweetest type of poison he had ever found. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Everything about her was soft. Everything about her was addicting. That Goddamn smile of hers. The way she would dress. It was like it was all for him. 

“Come on Sunshine, let’s take this somewhere else.” 

“What are you going to tell Stevie?” 

“Don’t worry about him.” 

That’s how it happened again. He always fell for her trap. Over and over again. 

The next morning loud knocking stirred him awake. Looking down he saw her naked form pressed against his. Blonde hair felt like it was everywhere. With a deep groan he gently pulled himself away from her. The glare of gold caught his eye. Just for a moment he let himself linger on that necklace.

_ Darling._

The loud knocking blasted through his room once again. Tearing himself away he hurriedly pulled on a pair of sweats. Tripping over his own feet he swung open the door. 

“What the f-” He stopped himself as he stood head to head with Steve. To the right of him was Tony. Confusion spread over his face as he looked at the two men. 

“We need to talk Bucky Boy.” Tony glared deep in his soul and he knew what this was about. 

Stepping into the hall he closed the door behind him. “Let’s talk.”

Steve raised an eyebrow as Tony bombarded him, “You are supposed to be protecting that girl. Not fuck her. I personally assigned you this case. I personally put my ass on the line. If you can’t keep your dick out of her guts I will take you off this mission myself and assign it to Sam.” Silence filled the halls as the two men eyed each other. Buck knew exactly what Tony had to do for this to happen. He knew all the deals he made. All the things he is risking. 

This isn’t just some girl. This is the daughter of one of the most important people in New York. Not only is her father an important powerful businessman but he could ruin the Avengers and everything they stood for. He was, after all, the mayor. 

“I’m sorry. I will straighten myself up and not let you down.”

As Tony walked away, Buck glared darkly at his best friend. “You went and told on me? Really?”

“This is dangerous Buck. All we know about her is that HYDRA wants her, what if in the end she is working for them? What if she’s lying? You are supposed to be protecting and monitoring her. You’re failing the mission and as your friend I tried to give you a slap of reality.”

WIth a deep sigh, Buck pushed his hair back. “I know it’s dangerous Stevie. I know better than anyone. She is just a little girl whose father fucked with the wrong people. It’s not like she asked to be a target of HYDRA’s. I know better than anyone what she is going through. I’m just trying to make her life seem a little normal.” 

Steve patted his shoulder, “You mean well. But you need distance. I’m sorry Buck. I’m doing this because I care about you.” 

As soon as Steve left, Buck took a boiling hot shower. Usually at times like this he would go to the gym. But after ruining equipment he found others ways to deal with his emotions. The water made his body feel numb. The steam fogged up his brain. He didn’t want to think anymore. He didn’t want to feel anymore. He just wanted to let go. Suddenly small arms wrapped around his large chest. A cold soft body pressed into his backside. 

“You really thought you could shower without me?” She giggled as she ran her hands over his sculpted body. Gentle kisses pressed into his shoulder blades. He was so much taller than her, that’s all she could reach. 

“I didn’t want to wake you, Sunshine.” Turning around he grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her with ease. Even in the shower she still wore that necklace. _Darling._ Hands combed through his wet hair as he pressed her against the shower wall. 

Her smile dropped. “They fussed at you again didn’t they?”

He didn’t say anything. 

She pulled her hands away from him, “I don’t want to get you in trouble Buck. I told you this was bad.” Her dark green eyes filled with sadness.

Buck pulled her closer, his lips over hers. “I don’t care how bad you are for me. You’re mine and you’re not going anywhere.” Wrapping his flesh hand around her neck he pulled her into a deep kiss. Time slowed down when he kissed her. All the screaming emotions, memories and everything in between faded away. This is why she was bad for him. This was why she was addicting. He just wanted to forget. 

Simple kisses turned into a heated sight. Her small fingers ran through his dark hair. Flesh and metal alike melted into her body. Grabbing everything they could reach. He just couldn’t help himself. In a heartbeat he was pushing himself inside her. Tight walls engulfed his large member, his muscles flexed and strained as he tried to control himself. It didn’t matter how many times they had sex he would never get tired of her. 

Wrapping his hands around her waist he lifted her with ease and brought her back down on his member. Picking up his pace he slammed his hips into hers. The sound of her moans filled the small shower. Sharp nails dug into his back as he growled into her ear. She felt so good. Her skin was so soft. Her lips were perfect. 

He pumped his length in her over and over. He could never get tired of her tight walls. Wet bodies slid against one another. Lips pressed together in a passionate frenzy. Small hands pulled at his hair and ran down his back. With a few more thrust he felt her climax. Clenching his jaw together he rode her through her orgasm then quickly pulled out to finish himself. 

  
  
  


Her body went slack into his arms. Pressing a kiss to her cheek he held her close. Hot water ran over them. Rubbing small circles on her back he kissed all over her face. 

“You alright doll?” Buck whispered in her ear. 

“Yeah just everytime you decided to break my back you take my brain with it.” 

Buck grinned as he began to wash her hair. He loved doing this. All he wanted was to take care of her. He ran his hands down her body, making sure to make a foamy lather of soap. Her giggles made his heart fly as she kissed his jaw. After washing away the soap he made sure to dry her off good before laying her back in bed. 

“Stay there Sunshine.” He teased as he walked back to the restroom. 

Buck finished drying off as his girl began to play music. It was like their own routine. They would take a hot shower than dance to music he didn’t know. He just loved the way she would move. After they dance he follows her anywhere she wants to go. He didn’t mind being a guard dog one bit. In fact he loved every minute of it. 

He wasn’t a bad guy anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
